Awkward Time with Lemongrab & Lemongrab
by NekoGirl-Chan15
Summary: Traducción del fic de sinovenator. LIMONCIO X LIMONCIO


**Declaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Hora de aventuras le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y el fic es de sinovenator. Yo solo lo traduzco.

Bueno, pues resulta que leí este fic y me encantó. Es gracioso y mono y sinceramente no hay muchos fics de los Limoncios y a mí me encantan (que rara soy, ¿no?) Tiene tres capítulos. Supongo que el próximo lo publicaré la semana que viene, si puedo.

"Esto es nuevo," el conde Limoncio murmuró para sí mismo por undécima vez, aproximadamente, en aquella hora. Estaba encima de la cama de su amigo, observándolo dormir. Esto había estado pasando durante varias noches hasta ahora, y como siempre el pobre chico era felizmente inconsciente de como cualquiera con una pizca de sentido social se habría meado en los pantalones del miedo.

Hasta hace poco, los sentimientos del conde hacia la otra gente tendían a caer con verdadero esmero en una de dos categorías: odio con una ardiente pasión, u odio con una no-precisamente-ardiente-pero-todavía-bastante-apasionada pasión. Después este Limoncio había aparecido y le había dado la vuelta a todo en su agri-dulce cítrica cabeza de golosina. Era amor al primer toque—o al menos, lo habría sido si Limoncio tuviese algo parecido a un sano concepto de "amor". Aun así, sentía algo dentro de él… ablandarse. Por primera vez en su corta, infeliz vida, _no_ quería suprimir de su vida a ese pilluelo desnudo que se atrevió a violar su espacio personal.

"Esto es nyuevooo," murmuró el conde al final, otra vez, analizando cautelosamente el recuerdo en su cabeza.

El clon se movió y balbuceó algo en sueños. Limoncio se sobresaltó por el repentino ruido. Instintivamente y con el usual estilo innecesariamente dramático, se tiró de cara al suelo. Su frente golpeó las baldosas del suelo con un ensordecedor _CRACK_, y con una palmada se llevó sus manos a su boca en un patético intento de reprimir su _"¡Mmmmnnnyearrghaaaaaaaa__AAAAAAAA!__"_ de agonía.

El Limón amigo se inclinó por encima de la cama, frotándose sus ojos. "¿Hmmm? ¿Estás bien por ahí abajo?"

Limoncio se congeló. "Yo, RodéfuerademicamaenSUEÑOS," espetó.

El clon le echo un vistazo a la cama de su amigo, a unos buenos treinta pasos. (Así como inmaculadamente guardados, los dos cuartos de los condes eran bastante espaciosos.) "¿Todo el camino hasta aquí?"

La cara de Limoncio era completamente inexpresiva. "…Sí."

El clon se lo quedó mirando por un par de minutos más. "Quizás deberías instalar una barandilla. O cambiar a una cama de matrimonio extra grande." Frunciendo el ceño un poco, extendió el brazo y gentilmente rozó la frente de Limoncio con la gema de sus dedos. "Ow. ¿Necesitas hielo?"

"Hielo. Sí, claro. Hielo para el daño, haaah." Su boca se movía con el piloto automático. Ahora mismo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuse el hecho de que el limón amigo estaba tocando su cara, con su _mano_ aunque no te lo creas—_eyuugh_, ¡todo el mundo sabía lo sucias que sus manos eran!—pero no sintió ninguna urgencia de empujar a su clon lejos. No, si algo, quería que el limón amigo ¿lo… tocase… algo más…?

Por alguna inentendible razón, la idea hizo que su cara se sintiese caliente. ¿Una fiebre? ¿Podría estar enfermo? Ciertamente eso explicaría lo raro que se había estado sintiendo últimamente, pero no—cuando pensaba acerca de ello, era un tipo de raro bueno, sea cual sea el sentido que _eso_ tuviese.

—

"Oh, Limoncio, lo siento mucho." La Princesa Chicle se precipitó con el paquete de hielo y cuidadosamente lo presionó en la frente de su hijo. (Aparentemente un grave trauma craneal era su cosa ahora.) Se sentó al lado de él en el banco y continuó, "Sé que mis ciudadanos golosina necesitan un poco más de tiempo para acostumbrarse a ti, pero aun así esa no excusa para—para—¿que hizo el Sr Magdalena exactamente?"

Limoncio sorbió. "Nyahhhh… bueno… me maltrató e hizo que todos formaran una fila e hicieran turnos para golpearme en la cara. Después me arrojó a la pedrera real de los caimanes."

La princesa pestañeó burlonamente. "No tenemos una pedrera real de los caimanes." Limoncio solo pestañeó de vuelta. Ella suspiró y ajustó el pack de hielo. "Tendré unas palabras con el Sr Madalena más tarde. Ahora, ¿qué era de lo que querías hablar?"

El conde miró hacia abajo, arañando el suelo con sus pies. "Limoncio."

"¿Tú o él?"

Le dirigió una mirada fulminante. "Eeeél."

"Sí, ¿qué pasa con él? ¿Os lleváis bien aún vosotros dos?"

Limoncio asintió. "Yo, uh… ¿no lo odio?"

La Princesa Chicle soltó una risita. "Bueno, ciertamente es algo bueno que oír."

Abruptamente se sentó de manera tensa, y la princesa se estremeció por su afilada mirada. "¡No! ¡Es _más_ que no odiar!" gaznó. "Siento todo calentito en mi cara y estomago cuando pienso en él, casi como si estuviese enfermo pero no realmente, y, ¡y quiero que me _toque_! ¿Qué está _mal_ conmigo, Princesa? ¿¡Me estoy muriendo?! ¿¡_¿ME ESTOY MURIENDO?!_"

"Shhhh. Limoncio, estas hiperventilando." La Princesa volvió a presionar el pack de hielo en su frente y acarició su brazo dulcemente. Sabía que no le gustaba ser tocado pero no pudo pensar en otra cosa en ese momento. "Ahora solo cálmate y trata de explicarlo lo mejor que puedas, ¿vale?"

"Yo… Yo… _nnnnghhhh_… estoy _¡__CALMADO!_" Para su sorpresa, sus hombros se relajaron y su respiración se hizo más lenta de alguna manera. Eso debía de haber tomado bastante fuerza de voluntad. Parecía como si hubiese llegado muy lejos. "¡Pero Princesa, no sé qué hacer! Incluso aunque me está haciendo enfermar, no quiero que me deje…" Entrelazó sus dedos. "Supongo que simplemente tendré que lidiar con la divertida fiebre que arde cuando él está cerca, ¿huh?"

"Divertida que quema—" Paró de hablar, una sonrisa elevándose a través de su cara. "Oh. Ohhh. Ya veo lo que está pasando."

Limoncio se tensó. "¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?"

La Princesa alisó un sitio arrugado de la camiseta de su hijo con su mano libre, incapaz de contener una risita ante su expresión ciervo-enfocado-por-un-faro. "No estás enfermo o muriéndote ni nada no-matemático como eso. Lamento decepcionarte."

Limoncio se veía desconcertado. "¿Uhn? Eso no me decepciona. Tengo mucha falta de decepción. Woohoooo."

Ella se rió de nuevo. "No importa. Solo deja que tu mama te diga tooodo lo que sabe."

Y así la Princesa del Reino de las golosinas hizo su mejor intento para darle a su creación cabeza-hueca un curso intensivo en el arte del cortejo. Limoncio escucho en completo silencio, sus ojos haciéndose más grandes y redondos mientras ella continuaba.

"Créeme," Estaba diciendo ahora, "él amará _totalmente_ eso. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás lo haga hasta querer _tocarte_."

"Tocar, sí. Tocar puede ser bueno." El conde la contempló. Inexplicablemente, a sus brazos les dio una sacudida.

La Princesa Chicle levantó una ceja. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando él de repente corrió rápidamente más cerca y extrañamente tiró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se separó después de un breve momento, pero no había ninguna equivocación acerca de lo que acababa de hacer. Era un abrazo genuino, de Limoncio de toda la gente.

"Limoncio," dijo suavemente. "Eso ha sido muy dulce de tu parte."

"¿Uhh?" Hizo una mueca. "N-No te hagas ninguna idea rara, ahora. Mis brazos se resbalaron igual que mi cuerpo. Sí…" Dio un salto sobre sus pies. "Bueno, gracias por el consejo, Madre. Nos vemos."

Ella asintió. "Sí. Nos vemos…"

Lágrimas escocieron en sus ojos mientras observaba a su adorable hijo hacer un pequeño estrambótico medio-traspié, medio-baile hacia su corcel de limón y lo montaba en el atardecer.

_Madre._

—

Tomó tiempo y la generosa utilidad del innato estilo limón de Limoncio para cultivar el regalo de su amigo. Después de un largo tiempo, estaba listo. "Eureka," Limoncio le dijo al bonsai de limón en su pequeña maceta de arcilla, no tan debido a esta revelación sino más como al hecho de que era un limonero Eureka y simplemente le gustaba decir la palabra.

Después de caminar solo de un lado a otro por los pasillos del Castillo Limoncio por dos horas o así, se forzó a armarse de valor y buscar a su amigo. Lo encontró inclinándose sobre los limoneros de medida-ordinaria en la sala del trono. Hacía unas semanas, los condes habían empezado el arduo proceso de remodelar un árbol a un trono apto para el Limón Amigo e instalarlo al lado del original de Limoncio. Pronto estaría listo para ser usado. Rosa cálido en las mejillas de Limoncio mientras se le ocurría que los dos tronos estaban bien al alcance del brazo de cada uno de ellos. Eso no podía ser una buena señal. Si empezaba a sentirse divertido solo por pensar en sentarse junto al Limón Amigo, como en Ooo iba a manejar—

"¿Hola? ¿Eres tú, querido?"

Limoncio retrocedió fuera de la vista, obsequioso. Sip, oficialmente había perdido los nervios. Quizás debería simplemente dejar el bonsai aquí en el pasillo de manera que el Limón Amigo lo encontrase y salir pitando de vuelta a su habitación. Cuidadoso de no hacer ningún ruido, dejó la planta en el suelo y se giró para irse. …

"¿Qué es esta cosa?"

Limoncio dio un chillido y saltó tan alto que se hizo polvo la cabeza con el techo. "Uh, bonsai. Es un bonsai," Le farfulló al Limón Amigo. Se tragó su ansiedad, la cual bajó con toda la suavidad de un rabioso erizo de mar. "Es un tipo de pequeño bonsai. _¡ÁRBOL! _Quiero decir árbol. Un pequeño chiquitito árbol bonsai, haha." Forzó una sonrisa, pero por dentro se estaba dando tortas. Quizás tendría que mandarse a la mazmorra por esto más tarde.

"Oh." El Limón Amigo cogió el pequeño árbol y acarició sus brillantes hojas. "Que innovador."

Limoncio dobló sus brazos por detrás de su espalda. Miró al suelo, hacia sus pies. "Es para ti."

"¿Para mí? ¿Cómo hiciste _tú_ crecer esto?"

Limoncio asintió, sin mirar hacia arriba.

"Es tan… simétrico." El clon posó una mano en el hombro de Limoncio. Su voz se suavizó. "…Como tú."

Bien, era ahora o nunca. Hora de probar esa cosa de tocamiento-de-boca de la que la Princesa Chicle le había hablado. Aspiró en un profundo respiro, torpemente aplastó sus caras juntas.

Oh, bultos. ¡Limoncio no contó con que sus narices se interpondrían! Se le escaparon incoherentes gruñidos de esfuerzo, luchó para hacer que sus bocas se encontrasen. El clon pestañeó, sin decir una ni una sola palabra. El pánico machacó el pecho de Limoncio con un puño de hierro. Estaba arruinándolo todo. _¡TODO__!_

Sacudió su cara hacia un lado. "Ah, haha. ¿No ha sido divertido? Bueno, adiós." _A siete infinitos años en la mazmorra, _añadió silenciosamente mientras se daba la vuelta para escapar.

El Limón Amigo lo abrazó por detrás, deteniéndolo en su recorrido. "¿Recuerdas cuando dije que deberías conseguir una cama de matrimonio extra grande?" Preguntó.

Limoncio lo miró por encima de su hombro, desconcertado.

"Bien," El clon dijo, "Tengo una mejor idea. Deberías conseguir una extra grande de _conde*_." Se inclinó más cerca, sonriendo. "Lo suficiente grande para _dos_ condes."

"¡O-Oh!" Limoncio murmuró. Y el Limón Amigo apretó sus caras juntas en otro torpe pseudo-beso.

Esta vez, a Limoncio no le importó tanto cuando sus narices se interpusieron.

*La broma viene a que en inglés 'cama extra grande' se dice 'king-sized' (que literalmente seria 'tamaño de rey') y él lo cambia por 'earl-sized' (literalmente 'tamaño de conde').


End file.
